doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Susan Foreman
thumb|200px|Die Reise beginnt Susan nennt sich eine Time Lady vom Planeten Gallifrey. Sie ist die Enkelin des Doctors. Sie zeichnet sich durch große Schreckhaftigkeit aus, reagiert jedoch in vielen Situationen äußerst mutig. Ab und an beweist sie telepathische Fähigkeiten. Susans Hintergrund Sie stammt wie der Doctor vom Planeten Gallifrey. Sie hat hervorragende Kenntnisse über Aussehen und Gepflogenheiten der Time Lord-Gesellschaft und erinnert sich sehr gut an landschaftiche Besonderheiten des Planeten (The Sensorites, The Five Doctors). Ihre Mutter ist die Tochter des Doctors. Nachdem er mehrfach erwähnte, dass er Vater sei, spezifiziert er diese Aussage dahingehend, dass er eine Tochter hatte, die zusammen mit allen anderen Time Lords im Ewigen Krieg ausgelöscht wurde (The Doctor's Daughter). Die Identität ihres Vaters ist unklar. Erwähnt wird, er sei der Lord Präsident von Gallifrey gewesen, als Susan und der Doctor des Planeten verließen. Demzufolge wäre Pandad VII. Susans Vater (A Brief History of Time Lords). An anderer Stelle wird erwähnt, er sei der Sohn des Anderen gewesen und hätte den Rang eines Kardinals im Hohen Rat inne gehabt (Cold Fusion). Auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Gallifrey hatte Susan zwei Namen: Arkytior, was in Hochgallifreyanisch Rose bedeutet (Roses) und Lady Larn (Birth of a Renegade). Gleich zu Beginn ihrer Reisen durch Raum und Zeit nimmt sie auf dem Planeten Iwa den Namen Susan an, als sie und ihr Großvater in einen Konflikt zwischen Erd-Kolonisten und den Iwanern geraten. Ihre Namenspatronin ist dabei Susan Helright, die Mutter einer jungen Kolonistin (Frayed). Den Nachnamen Foreman übernimmt sie von I. M. Foreman, dem Besitzer des Schrottplatzes, auf dem der Doctor die TARDIS im Jahr 1963 "parkt". Sie liebt das England des 20. Jahrhunderts. Susans Reisen mit dem Doctor thumb|150px|left|Das erste Abenteuer auf der Erde Abenteuer zu zweit Susans Reisen beginnen mit der Flucht von Gallifrey, wo ihr Großvater aus bisher nicht genau umrissenen Gründen eine TARDIS stiehlt, um mit Susan den Planeten zu verlassen. Sie gelangen auf den Mond der Erde und im Verlauf dieses ersten Abenteuers kommt es zum ersten Kontakt mit Menschen, an denen Susan und der Doctor großes Interesse zu entwickeln beginnen (The Beginning). Ihr nächstes Ziel ist der Planet Iwa, wo die beiden in einen Konflikt zwischen Erd-Kolonisten und den ursprünglichen Bewohnern des Planeten geraten. Im Verlauf dieses Abenteuers entschließt sich die junge Time Lady, den Namen Susan anzunehmen (Frayed). In der Kurzgeschichte A Big Hand for the Doctor erfährt man, dass Susan mit dem Doctor im Jahr 1900 auf der Erde in London weilt, um dort skrupellose Seelenpiraten zu jagen. Ein weiterer Besuch der Erde erfolgt im Jahr 1933, wo die Reisenden Zeugen des politischen Aufstiegs Adolf Hitlers werden (The Alchemists). [[Datei:001 susan barbara ian.jpg|thumb|200px|Susan an der Coal Hill School]] Nach weiteren Abenteuern und Blicken in die Geschichte der Menschheit entschließen sich die beiden zu einem Aufenthalt auf der Erde des Jahres 1963. Für mehrere Monate leben sie in London, Susan geht während dieser Zeit als Schülerin in die Coal Hill School. Susans Lehrer Barbara Wright und Ian Chesterton werden auf sie aufmerksam, da sie allen anderen Schülern weit überlegen ist. Chesterton nennt sie gar ein Genie. Die beiden Lehrer folgen Susan heimlich zu der von ihr angegebenen Adresse und sind überrascht, dass es sich um einen Schrottplatz handelt. Sie entdecken die TARDIS und werden unfreiwillig die ersten menschlichen Begleiter des Doctors, als dieser die TARDIS startet, um nicht an die Behörden verraten zu werden (An Unearthly Child). Abenteuer zu viert Nach einem ersten gemeinsamen Abenteuer in der Frühgeschichte der Menschheit, treffen Susan und die anderen auf dem Planeten Skaro erstmals auf die Daleks. Hier ist es Susan, die ihrem Großvater und ihren Lehrern das Leben rettet, in dem sie sich allein zur TARDIS begibt und die lebensrettenden Medikamente für ihre Strahlen verseuchten Mitreisenden holt (The Daleks). Abschied und Wiedersehen thumb|left|220px|Susan bleibt bei David Im Jahr 2164 lernt Susan auf der von den Dalek beherrschten Erde den Widerstandskämpfer David Campbell kennen und lieben. Ihr imponiert seine Heimatliebe und sein Einsatz für die Befreiung der Erde und Susan wird klar, wie sehr sie eine Heimat vermisst. thumb|200px Die beiden kommen sich immer näher, doch nach dem Sieg über die Dalek steht die Weiterreise mit der TARDIS bevor. Der Doctor hat längst bemerkt, wie sehr Susan David liebt und wie groß dagegen ihr Verantwortungsgefühl ihrem Großvater gegenüber ist. So trifft er für sie die Entscheidung, mit Barbara und Ian allein weiter zu reisen. Susan bleibt auf der Erde und wird Davids Frau (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). Viele Jahre nach ihrem Abschied vom Doctor wird Susan mittels einer Zeit-Schaufel nach Gallifrey transportiert, wo sie auf ihren Großvater und drei weitere Inkarnationen des Doctors trifft. Gemeinsam mit ehemaligen und aktuellen Begleitern müssen sie verhindern, dass jemand den Ring von Rassilon an sich nimmt. Über Susans Leben nach ihrer Trennung vom Doctor erfährt man hier jedoch überhaupt nichts. Nach diesem Abenteuer wird sie zur Erde zurück gebracht (The Five Doctors). Susans Leben auf der Erde entwickelt sich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen, wobei unklar ist, wie es dazu kommt (möglicherweise handelt es sich um alternative Zeitlinien). Variante 1 Susan und David adoptieren drei Kriegswaisen, da sie keine eigenen Kinder bekommen können: Ian, Barbara und David Campbell Junior. Susan unterstützt ihren Mann beim Wiederaufbau und sichert zurück gelassene Dalek-Artefakte (Legacy of the Daleks). Weitere 15 Jahre später wird sie im Jahr 2199 vom Master nach Tersurus entführt, kann ihn aber überwältigen und kehrt mit seiner TARDIS auf die Erde zurück. Sie trifft in diesem Zusammenhang erstmals ihren Großvater in dessen achten Inkarnation, als dieser auf die Erde zurück kehrt und eine vom Master und den Daleks ausgehende neue Gefahr für die Erde bekämpft (Legacy of the Daleks). Variante 2 Susan und David bekommen einen Sohn, den sie Alex nennen. Susan sendet nach Alex' Geburt eine Nachricht an ihren Großvater, die den Achten Doctor schließlich erreicht (Ghost of Christmas Past). Nach Davids Tod wird Susan eine der Führerinnen des Erdrates, der den Planeten nach der Dalek-Invasion wieder aufbauen soll. Da sie fest davon überzeugt ist, dass die Menschheit es nicht allein schafft, kontaktiert sie die Guldreasi, eine scheinbar friedliche Spezies, die der Erde Hilfe anbietet. Doch der Schein trügt und der Achte Doctor hilft Susan, die Guldreasi davon abzuhalten, die Menschheit zu versklaven. Sie bittet den Doctor, ihren Sohn, der inzwischen ein Teenager ist, nach Gallifrey zu bringen, um ihn dort ausbilden zu lassen, doch der Doctor ist sich sicher, dass Alex als Halb-Gallifreyaner niemals akzeptiert wird (An Earthly Child). Ein halbes Jahr später feiern Susan, Alex, der Achte Doctor und dessen Begleiterin Lucie Miller gemeinsam Weihnachten in der TARDIS. Während der Doctor anschließend allein weiter reist, bleibt Lucie auf der Erde und begibt sich mit Alex auf Reisen (Relative Dimensions). Als sich bald darauf auf der Erde eine mysteriöse Seuche ausbreitet, kann Susan ihren Einfluss geltend machen, und lässt Lucie und Alex aus Thailand nach England zurück bringen. Während sie und Alex aufgrund ihrer gallifreyischen DNA immun sind, erkrankt Lucie, schickt aber dem Doctor eine Nachricht mit der dringenden Bitte um Hilfe. Doch der Doctor taucht nicht auf und die Daleks - Verursacher der Seuche - starten eine neuerliche Invasion der Erde. Diese dauert 2 Jahre an. Susan, Alex und Lucie kämpfen im Widerstand gegen die Invasoren. Der Doctor taucht schließlich doch auf, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass Alex getötet wird und Lucie schließlich ihr Leben opfert, um die Daleks auf der Erde zu vernichten. Schwer von beiden Todesfällen getroffen, verlässt und Doctor die Erde und lässt Susan mit ihrem Schmerz allein (Lucie Miller + To the Death) Nach der zweiten Dalek-Invasion zieht Susan in die Coal Hill School, die zu einer Wohnanlage umgebaut wurde. Die Time Lords schicken mehrere Hypercubes an Susan, die sie dazu auffordern, sich im Ewigen Krieg zu engagieren. Doch der Achte Doctor fängt sie ab und sorgt dafür, dass Susan abgelenkt ist, damit sie nicht in den Krieg involviert wird. Doch sie kommt dahinter und entschließt sich, ihrem Volk im Kampf gegen die Mörder ihres Sohnes beizustehen. In einer ihr von den Time Lords geschickten TARDIS begibt sie sich an die Front (All Hands on Deck). Im Ewigen Krieg ... (Sphere of Influence) ... (The Uncertain Shore) ... (Assets of War) ... (The Shoreditch Intervention) Susans Schicksal Der Neunte Doctor erwähnt, seine ganze Familie sei tot (Father's Day, The Empty Child). Der Zehnte Doctor meint, er sei sich nicht sicher, ob Susan noch leben würde, da er es nie wirklich überprüft habe (The Forgotten). Der Elfte Doctor meint, er hätte Susan verloren und sie nicht gesucht (Dead Man's Hand). Clara Oswald behauptet gegenüber den Cybermen, dass alle Kinder und Enkelkinder des Doctors als vermisst gelten (Death in Heaven). Erwähnungen thumb|220px|Das Foto von Susan *In der Episode ''The Rings of Akhaten erwähnt der Elfte Doctor, er habe mit Susan Akhaten besucht. *in memoriam: Auf einer Gedenktafel für verstorbene oder vermisste Lehrer und Schüler der Coal Hill findet sich auch Susans Name (For Tonight We Might Die). *Auf dem Schreibtisch des Zwölften Doctors in seiner Büro an der St Luke's University steht ein gerahmtes Foto von Susan (The Pilot). Galerie 001.6.jpg|Die erste Reise mit Ian und Barbara Susan comic.jpg|Susan im Comic The Forgotten Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 1. Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Familie des Doctors Kategorie:Coal Hill Schüler Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Außerirdische, die auf der Erde leben Kategorie:Time Lords, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Gallifreyaner